revealed
by SandrineSweden
Summary: min första Tru fic. den är jättedålig men läs och säg sen vad ni tycker! om ni vil...


Jag har gjort som en ändring i Tru's historia. Slutet på avsnittet då hon mötte sin mors mördare har aldrig hänt, eller…ja...? Okej? just go with it.

Disclaimer: jag äger INGENTING!

"God morgon!" Tru steg in i bårhusets kontor. Framför henne satt Davis, hennes trogne arbetskamrat, och knattrade på en dator.

"God morgon" han lät spänd.

"Vad är det?" Sa hon.

"Jag fick ett konstigt samtal nu på morgonen" sa han.

"Jaså?" Sa hon.

"Ja, jo eller…!"

"Vad sa de då?" Sa hon.

"Det var en man. Han sa ditt namn och sen sa han _alla är inte vad de verkar_. Så lade han på!"

"Mhmm?" Sa hon, men en rynka hade uppstått i pannan. Det var verkligen konstigt. Så ryckte hon på axlarna och sa:

"Jag hämtar posten!" Hon gick ner till den lilla receptionen och tömde brevlådan. Hon delade högen i två delar och gav den ena till Davis så fort hon kom tillbaka.

"Oj, mycket post!" Sa han. Hon började sprätta upp kuverten. Annonser, annonser, en check, ett formulär… samma som vanligt.

"Kaffe?" Sa Davis.

"Ja, tack" sa hon och gav honom ett litet leende. Han gick upp och hällde upp två koppar. Den ena gav han till henne och den andra höll han medan han i ena handen medan fortsatte genom sin posthög med en andra. Hon var precis halvvägs genom en dödsruna när ett högt kras nådde hennes öron. Hon snurrade runt och såg att Davis kaffekopp låg i bitar på golvet. han stod och läste på ett papper och nästan all färg hade försvunnit från hans ansikte.

"Vad är det, du ser ut dom om du sett ett lik?" Sa hon skämtsamt. Så rös hon till, någotvar fel.

"Vad är det?" Sa hon. Han höll fram ett papper mot henne. Det var blankt med påklistrade bokstäver. Hon satt en bit bort så hon såg inte vad det stod:

"Läs för mig."

"_Världen är liten, ingen går säker, snoka inte i vad som tillhör det förflutna, då kan det upprepa sig." _När Davis slutade läsa ryckte hon pappret ifrån honom och läste en gång till. Så skrattade hon till.

"Vad?" Sa Davis.

"Det är från Harrison!" Sa hon.

"Är det?" Sa han.

"Ja, han älskar att jävlas med mig" sa hon. Davis såg lättad ut:

"Vilken tur, ett tag trodde jag att någon var ute efter dig!"

"Ja, vilken tur!" sa hon. Men den obehagliga känslan lämnade henne inte. Plötsligt pep hennes mobil. Hon plockade snabbt upp den:

"Hallå?"

"Hej, det är jag!" Sa en röst i andra änden.

"Harrison! Du, kan vi inte ses, jag måste snacka med dig!" sa hon.

* * *

Harrison satt redan vid bordet när hon steg in i kaféet. Hon satte sig framför honom och sa sen:

"Det där var inte roligt!"

"Vadå?" Sa han.

"Du vet vad jag pratar om! Men jag vill att du lovar att du aldrig gör så igen!" Sa hon.

"Vad?" Sa han högt. Hon tog fram pappret och visade det för honom. Att döma av hans blick på henne sen förstod hon att det som var fel nu blev ännu värre.

"Var det… var det inte du som skickade brevet?" Orden snubblade över varandra. Han skakade på huvudet:

"Tru, det här är…!"

"Inget!" Avbröt hon och ryckte åt sig pappret.

"Men, tänk om… tänk om det var han som…!" Han gjorde en menande min.

"Vad?" Sa hon. Han lutade sig framåt och sänkte rösten:

"Tänk om det var han som mördade mamma!"

"…Snoka inte i vad som tillhör det förflutna, då kan det upprepa sig…"mumlade hon. så tittade hon upp och mötte Harrisons blick. Han var orolig.

"Tru, gör inget dumt nu!"

"Fattar du inte! Det här kanske leder oss till honom! nu kanske vi äntligen kan få fast mammas mördare!" Sa hon. Så reste hon sig och skyndade ut ur kaféet. Bakom henne hörde hon Harrison ropa efter henne.

* * *

Hon tog flera tester i labbet, men tillslut gav hon upp. Det fanns inga fingeravtryck någonstans! Precis när hon packat ihop sina saker ringde telefonen.

"Bårhuset, Tru Davies här" sa hon.

"Hej, det är jag" sa en mansröst.

"Åh, hej pappa."

"Hej, jo, jag undrar, skulle du och Harrison vilja komma över på middag ikväll?" Sa hennes far glatt.

"Visst" sa hon med glättig röst.

"Då säger vi det, klockan åtta" sa hennes far.

"Okej" sa hon. När de lade på gjorde hon en grimas. Hennes far hade inte brytt sig om henne och Harrison på åratal (?) och nu var de helt plötsligt bjudna dit på middag! Men så fick hon en idé, hon kunde ju visa pappret för sin far, han kanske visste något som kunde hjälpa henne!

* * *

Middagen gick bra. Alla satt tysta och tittade ner i tallriken. Under flera tillfällen försökte hennes far få igång ett samtal, alla gånger misslyckade han. hans nya fru, Jordan, satt tyst med sina barn och rörde sig knappt. Tillslut tog hon mod till sig:

"Jo, far, idag fick jag ett märkligt brev med posten."

"Jaså?" Sa hennes far. Hon tog fram lappen och visade den för honom. Han såg ytterst chockad ut.

"Men… men, har du nån aning om vem som kan ha skickat det?" Sa han oroligt.

"Nej, men jag har en aning" sa hon och log matt. Han slog ner blicken på pappret igen.

Efter det blev det inte så mycket sagt. Hennes far gick för att ringa ett viktigt samtal till sin chef om ett fall han fått under dagen. Då passade hon på att säga adjö och dra sig hemåt.

* * *

När hon tillslut kom hem var hon riktigt trött. På allt som hade med hennes familj att göra, förutom Harrison. Jordan hade bara förstört hennes föräldrars äktenskap! Sen hade hennes far vänt ryggen mot dem och låtsats att de inte fanns!

"vilka typer det finns!" Muttrade hon medan hon låste upp dörren. Till hennes förvåning märkte hon att den var öppen. Hon gick in och stängde den igen. Hon låste noggrant och lade sedan av sin jacka och sina skor. Hon gick in i köket och hällde upp ett glas vatten. Då lade hon märke till att något inte stämde. Hon gick fram till bordet och fick syn på en lapp, med påklistrade bokstäver:

Stor sorg! sjöng vakan och flög mot skog,  
när solen sänkte sig röd,  
om sorg skrek ugglan och bort hon drog  
från gården, där mor var död.  
Tolv slag slog klockan i bondens gård,  
där husfolk med knäppta händer  
höll bön till Herran som vred och hård  
sina bittra prövningar sänder.

Sov ut! sjöng göken i daggvåt lund,  
när solen gick eldröd opp.  
Och härlig var ängen i dagningens stund,  
och våt varje rosenknopp.  
Men tungt sov mor i skumhöljd sal,  
och aldrig mer skall hon vakna,  
och lemmar som vridits i kampens kval  
få äntligen kallna och rakna.

Hon stod bara och stirrade på pappret. Det var en sångtext. Hon hade hört sången förr, på hennes mors begravning.

"Brukar barnen alltid få veta allting sist?" Hon snurrade runt. Framför henne stod en man. Han var rund och klädd i svart för att inte synas i mörkret. Hon mötte hans blick. Såg hans ansikte. Kände igen rösten. Det kändes som om jorden stannade upp i några sekunder. Så skrattade han:

"Ja, du känner igen mig." Hon flämtade till:

"Det var du!" Hon behövde inte ens förklara.

"Ja." Hon såg att han tittade på något bakom henne. I nästa ögonblick kände hon hur något hårt träffade hennes bakhuvud och sen blev allt svart.

* * *

Harrison satt i sin bil på motorvägen. Han var på väg till Tru, han var tvungen att prata med henne, annars skulle hon bara dra på sig en massa problem. Han kände henne väl nog för att veta det.

Ett par brandbilar, ambulanser och polisbilar ven förbi honom. _"ännu en trafikolycka!"_ tänkte han medan han fortsatte att köra.

Fem minuter senare stod han utanför hyreshuset där Tru bodde. Skräckslaget stirrade han upp mot hennes lägenhet. Lågor slog ut genom fönstrena som låg i bitar på marken. Människor rusade in och ut genom dörrarna och efter bara några sekunder kom sjukvårdarna ut med Tru. Hon låg på en bår och hade dropp i armarna. Han rusade fram när de lade in henne i ambulansen:

"Tru!" Han försökte följa efter henne in i ambulansen men blev stoppad av en sjukvårdare:

"Känner ni henne?"

"Hon är min syster!" Sa han. Sjukvårdaren tittade på honom ett ögonblick och sa sen:

"Hoppa in!" Han gjorde som han sagt och dörrarna stängdes med två smällar bakom honom. Han tittade ner på Tru. Hon var alldeles sotig i ansiktet och hennes kläder var lite svedda i kanterna. En sjukvårdare kollade syrgasmasken hon hade för näsan och munnen och tog hennes puls.

"Hur…?" Sa han.

"Hon överlever, hon har fått ett kraftigt slag mot bakhuvudet men det är ingen större skada. Jag skulle säga att hon får en kraftig hjärnskakning och en sprängande huvudvärk!" Sa mannen. Han kunde inte göra något annat än att nicka.

* * *

Tru vaknade inte förrän tidigt på eftermiddagen nästa dag. Han hade suttit vid hennes säng hela natten och grät nästan när hon öppnade ögonen. Deras far och hans familj hade kommit dit direkt efter olyckan. Han hade varit helt förstörd, blek och fåordig.

Han hjälpte henne till ett glas vatten som hon tacksamt drack. Med hes röst berättade hon vad som hänt och gav honom en lapp som låg hopvikt i hennes byxficka.

"Han måste ha lagt den där" sa hon hest.

"Jag måste visa den här för polisen" sa han. Hon nickade och fick sedan en hostattack.

Polisen drog på hårt efter att de fått lappen. Den och den Tru fick först skickades in på speciallabb för undersökning. Under tiden togs Tru omhand och efter ett flertal undersökningar fick hon åka hem.

* * *

En vecka gick utan att något speciellt hände. Hon hade haft ett brandsäkert skåp i lägenheten och fick tillbaka de saker som klarat sig under onsdagen. Under tiden bodde hon hos Harrison och hans flickvän Lindsay. De hjälpte henne jättemycket och hon njöt av att bli bortskämd. Hon hade dessutom blivit sjukskriven från sitt jobb. Davis hade varit och hälsat på och hon hade både fått en stor bukett blommar och en kram av honom. Han hade varit så skärrad över vad som hänt att han knappt vågade släppa henne med blicken.

* * *

En morgon vaknade hon av att telefonen ringde. Harrison och Lindsay sov och hon stapplade yrvaket upp och tog luren:

"Harrisons telefon, det är Tru som talar."

"Ja, god morgon ma'am. Vi ber om ursäkt för att vi stör så tidigt" sa en mansröst.

"Det är okej" sa hon.

"Ja, vi har tagit in en man på stationen. Han hade ett brev adresserat till er med sig" sa mannen.

"Va?" Sa hon. Hon hörde steg och såg att Harrison kom in i rummet, nyvaken och oborstad.

"Vaere?" Gäspade han. Hon höll upp en hand för att tysta honom.

"Ja, om ni vill komma ner till stationen, ni behöver inte komma nu, vid lunch kanske passar bättre…!" Fortsatte polisen.

"Nej, jag är där om fem minuter!" Sa hon och lade sen på luren. Hon klädde på sig i ilfart i några kläder hon fått låna av Lindsay. Hon var utanför dörren innan Harrison ens hann fråga vad som pågick.

* * *

Nere på stationen möttes hon av en polisman. Han presenterade sig som John Connor och visade in henne i ett rum. Där satt en man. Hon tittade upp på honom och tvärtstannade i dörröppningen:

"Du!"

"Jag"2 sa han.

Brevet! Sa polisen rappt. Mannen sköt över det till henne och med fumliga fingrar öppnade hon det. Så läste hon:

_Jag har beslutat att skriva det här brevet,_

_Ifall något skulle hända mig._

_Som att jag dör i förtid._

_Jag vill att du, Tru, ska få veta vem som bär ansvaret för din mors död._

_Jag gjorde grovjobbet, den nekar jag inte till,_

_Men det var inget personligt,_

_Jag blev hyrd att mörda henne._

_Av din far._

_Richard Davies._

_Jag visste att du var där den natten._

_Din mor sa att du inte var det,_

_Men jag kände att hon ljög._

_Är det inte märkligt,_

_Att dottern får veta allt sist?_

Hon stirrade på brevet, sen upp på mannen:

"Du ljuger!"

"Nej, jag har det här också" sa mannen och sköt över ett band på bordet. Polisen tog det och satte på det i den lilla tv- apparaten. Hon kände genast igen sig. Det var i hennes lägenhet! Hon såg hur hon kom in i fokus. Hon tog vattnet och vände sig sen mot bordet. Hon gick fram och läste lappen. Under tiden smög mannen upp bakom henne.

"_Brukar barnen alltid få veta allting sist?" _Hon snurrar runt.

"_Ja, du känner igen mig"_ skrattade han.

"_Det var du!" _Flämtade hon.

"_Ja."_ Under tiden smög en annan man upp bakom henne med en ljusstake i handen. Hon kände direkt igen hans ansikte. Det hade hon kunnat göra genom tusen andra.

"Nej!" Hon såg hur hennes far slog ner henne och sen hällde de ut en slags vätska i rummet innan de tände på. Så gick hennes far fram och slog av kameran.

"Nej!" Tårarna rann nu nerför hennes kinder. hon kunde inte tro det!

"Jo" sa mannen.

"Ms…!" Sa polisen. Hon sa inget utan gick tvärt ut ur rummet.

"Ms, jag vill börja med att…!" Började polisen.

"Jag ska sätta dit honom! jag ska sätta dit den jäveln!" Sa hon mellan snyftningarna. Hon satt nersjunken på en stol och grät i en näsduk hon fått från en kvinnlig polis.

"Ni är i chock, jag föreslår att ni…!" Började han igen. Hon reste sig tvärt:

"Klart att jag ör i chock! Hur skulle ni känna er om ni just fått reda på att er far beställde mordet på er mor, som ni bevittnade! Va?"

* * *

Harrison satt i sin bil utanför polisstationen. Efter en lång stund kom Tru ut. Hon hade sprungit iväg så hastigt på morgonen att han följt efter henne, så hon inte råkade i knipa. Han såg hur hon satte sig i sin bil. Där tvekade hon i några sekunder innan hon startade den och körde iväg medan hon slog ett nummer på telefonen. Diskret följde han efter.

* * *

Efter några minuters bilfärd stannade de vid kajen. Tru steg ut ur bilen och gick ut på piren. En man steg ut ur morgonskuggorna och mötte henne. Han smög närmare för att höra vad de sa. Han gömde sig några meter ifrån. Så hörde han Trus röst:

"Varför gjorde du det?" Hon grät.

"Gjorde vad?" Sa hennes far.

"Ljug inte för mig! Jag vet att du ringde till Davis! Jag vet allt! Din vän anmälde sig hos polisen imorse och jag har läst brevet, sett filmen…!" Hennes röst gav med sig. Hennes far suckade och såg sorgsen ut, sen sa han:

"Vi var olyckliga. Jag ville starta ett nytt liv… med någon annan…!"

"Och därför mördade du henne? För att starta ett nytt liv?"

"Jag ville börja från basen, inte veta att jag hade… en annan familj bakom mig…!" I nästa sekund hördes det ett högt smackande ljud när Trus handflata gjorde kontakt med faderns kind.

"Är det anledningen! Din patetiska ynkrygg! Så, var jag också menad att dö den kvällen! Så att du kunde gå fri, fri från allt! Fattade du inte hur mycket hon älskade dig! Hur mycket _jag_ älskade dig!"

"Det räcker nu!" röt hennes far och stack ner handen i fickan. När han tog upp den igen höll han något svart i handen. En pistol! Tru hade tystnat och stirrade på pistolen som han höll riktad rakt mot henne. Hon började backa, långsamt och försiktigt. Tillslut var hon några meter ifrån honom själv. Då fick hon syn på honom. Hon låtsades inte om honom och stirrade istället på sin far.

"Du kan väl hälsa din mor att jag älskade henne, men hon var inte vad jag behövde" sa hennes far. Plötsligt hördes det sirener och flera polisbilar kom farande. En polisman hoppade ut och höll upp en megafon:

"Lägg ner vapnet, ni är omringad! Jag upprepar, lägg ner vapnet!" I nästa sekund ekade flera, höga smällar över viken. Han såg hur ett efter ett träffade Tru i bröstet, hur kulorna gjorde mörka hål i hennes blus. Hon mötte hans blick för en sekund och föll sen ihop på piren medan röda fläckar började sprida sig över det vita tyget. I samma stund ljöd ännu ett skott och hans far sjönk ihop på pirgolvet. Han snubblade fram till Tru och skakade hennes axlar:

"Tru?" Plötsligt hostade hon till och slog upp ögonen:

"Det där gjorde ont!" Han bara stirrade på henne. Hon knäppte upp blusen och visade honom en skottsäker väst under den. Överallt på den fanns den små påsar med en röd vätska i. Han andades lättat ut och gav henne en kram:

"Jag trodde att han dödat dig!"

"Det trodde jag med ett tag. Jag kommer ihåg att jag slog i golvet och att… att…!" Häftiga snyftningar avbröt henne och stora tårar började rulla nerför hennes kinder. Han höll om henne och vyssjade lågt. Sjukvårdare rusade fram och han gick därifrån medan de hjälpte henne att få av skyddsvästen och få på en ny tröja. Sen stod de tyst och såg på medan de tvingade in deras far i en ambulans. Han blödde ifrån axeln men det hindrade honom inte från att kämpa. Dörrarna på bilen stängdes bakom honom och sen såg de långt efter den när den försvann iväg.

"jaha, nu har vi bara en sak till att göra" sa Harrison efter en stund.

"ja, berätta för Jordan att hennes make var en mördare" sa hon.

"jepp"

* * *

Ja, jag vet inte hur många fel det finns i den här. Det är min första Tru- fic.

Fast, den tog bara två timmar att skriva, så, det är inte så konstigt…


End file.
